Kat Kommander
The Kat Kommander is the true main antagonist of Kid vs. Kat, appearing as a minor antagonist in the first season until he becomes the main antagonist of the second season. He is the supreme ruler of Catnip, the homeworld of Mr. Kat, as such he is a supreme dictator who demands great respect and loyalty from his many subjects. He is the boss of Mr. Kat and who sent him to earth to conquer it. He is voiced by Frank Welker, who also has made the voice of Megatron several times. History Season 1 He first appeared in the episode "Fat Kat", where he ordered to Mr. Kat to collect enough Fishy Frisky Bits to send it via rocket to Catnip. However, the plan was foiled due to Mr. Kat obsession in eating human food and Coop helping Mr. Kat to eat more. Later, he is seen again in "Under Destruction", where he appeared when Coop used one of Mr. Kat's devices. Kat Kommander is ordering to his minions. He is finally seen when Coop used one of Mr. Kat's devices to attack him and his minions. Season 2 In "Tickled Pink", he finds out that Mr. Kat is more interesed in being tickled by Millie than doing his job. Furious by that, Kat Kommander sent one of his robot exterminators to destroy Millie, but his plan was foiled by Coop and Mr. Kat who worked together to stop him. In "Blasteroid Blues", he realizes about Captain Blasteroid, who is a super hero who destroys aliens. Scared for this, Kat Kommander tried to use a big laser to destroy a mart, confusing it with Captain Blasteroid's base, but once again his plan was stopped. In "Rhymes with Coop", Kat Kommander had a problem in Catnip due to a "over-loading" and ordered to Mr. Kat to turn the beach of Bootsville into a giant litter box. In "9 to 5 to Oblivion", Mr. Kat created a satellite to help his boss to arrive on earth and start the invasion. However, Coop and Dennis destroyed te satellite and Kat Kommander's invasion was stopped. In "Rebel with a Claw", is revealed that Kat Kommander has a son who escaped from Catnip to Planet Earth. Kat Kommander ordered to Mr. Kat to return his son to Catnip which he later did with the help of Coop. Personality Kat Kommander has often a bad character towards his minions and allies (especially Mr. Kat) and is very like many dictators who command their worlds. He is cruel to those he sees as below himself and is especially prone to bullying Kat via holographic displays, usually due to what he sees as Mr. Kat's many "failures". He has a great hate towards other races (especially humans) because he thinks they are lower than kats like many other races. Kat Kommander also seems to be incapable of accepting when something is wrong or is defeated, and punishes his own minions when are their failures. Appearance Unlike Kat (who resembles a somewhat "ugly" version of a Earth cat) the Kat Kommander seems to stand on two legs in a humanoid posture and wears a ceremonial cape skin to those often found in old "pulp" style sci-fi shows such as Flash Gordon (which likely is intentional). He is sometimes seen wearing just a red cape instead of his common cape. He also wears a collar which is probably a recognition for being the supreme ruler of Catnip. Trivia *Although Mr. Kat, one of his minions, is the central antagonist throughout the series and in general of Season 1, Kat Kommander became the main antagonist in Season 2, and also in the entire series also because despite having a minor role in Season 1, he acted as Mr. Kat's boss and was also the one who sent him to Earth and only appeared to order his minion to do his work at the cost of his life. This shows that Kat Kommander has bigger plans than anyone else. In Season 2, Mr. Kat can be shown to act as a kind kitty and show himself as Milly's guardian while Kat Kommander became a lot more villainous than the former on some occasions in different episodes. **For example, in the Season 2 premiere episode Tickled Pink where Milly's tickling skills caused Kat's mission to become a threat, Kat Kommander ordered Milly to be terminated but Mr. Kat ended protecting her from the machine. **In the first part of the series finale, Kat Kommander cut his ties with Mr. Kat and furiously ordered his termination while Mr. Kat discovers this in horror. *Kat Kommander shares similarities to the Almighty Tallests from Invader Zim (a TV show to which Kid vs. Kat has been frequently compared due its similar plot): they are the most dangerous villains of the show, the superiors of the main alien character (Mr. Kat and Zim) and they take over planets to extend their empires. However, the Tallests are far worse than Kat Kommander as they just do so for the sake of it under the belief that the Irken race is superior to all above and like to bully those of his own species who aren't as tall than them whereas Kat Kommander does so for the benefit of his own people whom he doesn't discriminate, as they need constantly to change from planet, making Kat Kommander a more benevolent ruler than the Tallests. Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mute Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Military Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Animals Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supremacists Category:Sophisticated Category:Nameless Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil from the Past